


[Podfic] Jeeves Has A Theory

by dodificus



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeeves is surprised, Bertie hides in a closet, and there are far too many scenes involving ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Jeeves Has A Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeeves Has A Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9715) by Kalimyre. 



**Length:** 27:16  
 **File Size:** 29.5 MB (mp3) | 12.4 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/jeeveshasatheory.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/jeeveshasatheory.m4b.zip)

Podbook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted April 9th 2008 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/73789.html) at Livejournal Amplificathon


End file.
